Percy Jackson and Shadowhunters Xover
by cortanacordeliacarstairs
Summary: Hiya readers! this is basically a story of a time when the world of immortal gods, goddesses and demigods meets the shadow world... hope you read and enjoy this... I am terrible at summaries so... don't judge this story by its summary, actually try it... please review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Simon.

Fighting three demons should have been, if not easy, manageable for Simon. Even though he could not recognize the demons, he had been in tougher battles than that since his ascension and he ought to have been able to fend them off. But lately, he hadn't been sleeping well.

Nightmares of George's ascension and memories from his past continued to plague him. Even now, there were some memories that had not completely coalesced into comprehensible moments – they were hazy, unfocused and in general, gave him migrains. To add to all that, the Clave had suddenly decided that all ascendants needed to be tested.

For a day, they needed to be put out alone in the field for a day, without any help. Their institutes would be allowed to see them again after two days. In case of fatal emergencies, they could, of course, send fire messages and the New York institute, where the High Warlock of Brooklyn, a bunch of silent brothers and others who had volunteered to help out would be waiting on the other side of a portal. Speaking of the New York institute, he couldn't wait to meet a certain dark haired and gorgeous _dame. _He paused, thinking of his girlfriend, Isabelle Lightwood and how badly he missed her and he parabatai, Clary.

That one second's hesitation, unfortunately, was enough for the one demon that was still alive to get him with its talons in the right shoulder. He gave a sharp cry of pain. Swearing, he tried to stab the demon but, he could feel himself struggling to stay awake. The demon, sensing his weakness, bit him again on the same shoulder, causing him to drop his seraph blade. With a last burst of energy, he took out a runed dagger from his belt and gutted the demon, which vapourized on the spot, leaving a faint smell of smoke and ash behind. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a bluish shimmer in the air, the opening of a portal. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Clary

Clary was tending to Marisol Garza who had managed to get her arm held by a drevak demon. It wasn't too bad though, Catarina had managed to remove most of the sharp needles and the poison, but it still needed to be cleaned and bandaged. As she was finishing with the last of the bandages, Clary doubled up with a searing pain in her right shoulder. She could hear indistinct voices asking her what was wrong, and Jace's hand on her shoulder.

She ground out one word "Simon" through gritted teeth before rushing to grab a seraph blade. Izzy, Jace, Alec (who picked up his bow and quiver), Marisol, Julie and Beatriz did the same while Magnus started opening a portal to Montauk.

As all seven got ready to step through the shimmering blue gateway, Magnus said "Clary and Alec, come with me. All others, stay behind. If Simon is injured, I need not more than two people with me." As protests ensued, he continued "if all of you come, it will be total chaos and plus, I need some of you here to deal with the injured and all those who will be coming in. It's minutes past midnight, we need to start bringing Nephilim back now, and we cannot afford to let so many people leave. Half of you who want to come are in no shape to fight or remain calm. I need Clary because she is Simon's parabatai and for her rune powers. I work best with Alec and he is the only one who won't cry or do something stupid and therefore, Alec also comes with me. The rest of you, start bringing in other shadowhunters and treat any injuries with the help of Malcolm and Catarina."

Marisol and Isabelle still tried to protest but reluctantly gave in when Jon and Jace threatened to tie them up and lock them in the kitchen, saying that if they didn't shut up, Simon would die. "Let's go" said Magnus. Clary gave Jace a fleeting kiss and followed Magnus and Alec into the portal.

What Clary saw as they emerged from the portal made her blood run cold. Simon was crumpled on the ground, blood spreading on the in a patch around his torso.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Magnus

"Simon!" shouted Clary, running towards him and bending down. Tears streaming down her face, she drew an iratze on him but it sank into his arm, without a trace. Runes weren't working.

Gently, Magnus pushed her aside and lit his hands up. "Alec, see that no other demons come near and Clary, I want you to tell me if you feel anything different through your bond. In this state, we cannot get him through the portal and I don't know what demon did this. I need some time" Both of them nodded in agreement and Alec started walking around the beach, looking for any signs of demonic activity.

Magnus moved his hand over Simon's arm and the tough material of his gear melted away as if it was butter. With a snap of his fingers, he cleaned up all the blood and assessed the wound. He started to chant under his breath, spells to prevent blood loss and to remove the poison.

The blood stopped flowing as freely but the poison resisted all his efforts to come out. Upon further inspection, he realized that the wound was not made by a regular demon. He cursed under his breath.

Clary looked up, suddenly panicked "What's wrong Magnus?" "I'm sorry biscuit, but I cannot heal this wound. It was not made by a regular demon, but one of the Greek kind." Clary looked confused, but tears were already forming in her eyes again. "Magnus, please, I lost him twice already, I can't lose him again, not for good. Magnus please, you have to do something" she gasped between sobs.

Even as she said that, an idea was slowly unfurling itself in his mind. " I may have an idea of who can save him, but we need to move fast." he said. Though he knew it was a terrible idea, he knew that if anything happened to Simon, all his friends would be devastated and he could not see his friends in that kind of pain. Magnus knew all too much about death and so did all shadowhunters but after going through so much, he could not bear to see the ones he loved in that kind of pain.

"Alec!" magnus called as he started to make a portal. "Carry Simon and both of you, hold on to me" he stated. They emerged near a pine tree, with a dragon curled up at it's base, its eyes glittering maliciously. The tree was overlooking a valley with strawberry fields and a large house. Magnus snapped his fingers and the dragon promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Clary

"Clary, go farther than the pine tree. You will see a small, whitewashed, two storey house. Go in there and get someone named Chiron. Now!"

"But Si-" Clary started. "Clary. Listen to me. This is your best chance of saving your parabatai. Get Chiron. Tell him Magnus Bane is at the border, that we are in a life or death situation." Saying this, Magnus turned around and his fingertips lit up with a soft blue glow.

Clary turned and ran as fast as she could towards the white building Magnus had mentioned. She was terrified. She could feel Simon's life force ebbing away, sustained only by Magnus' magic. She burst through the doors and saw a man sitting by the fireplace and a stuffed leopard's head on the mantle.

"Chiron?" she panted, pronouncing the name exactly as Magnus had. Said person half turned and said "what is it child? What are you doing up so late at night? You know the curfew timings right?" Still out of breath and crying, Clary gasped "Magnus Bane - at the border – Simon dying – please, you have to help." At the mention of Magnus' name, the man – Chiron , she supposed – turned around and began to elongate. Atleast, that's what it looked like until he turned into a white stallion with a man's torso.

Clary stared, open mouthed as Chiron picked her up, put her on his back and started galloping towards the pine tree where they had portaled. Recovering from the initial shock of seeing the man transform into half horse, she composed herself. "By the Angel! What are you?" "a Centaur, my dear. Centaurs, half human, half horse. From Greek mythology" he replied, in the tone of on who has said the same many times over.

Before she knew it, they had reached Simon and the others. Magnus looked up, clearly relieved. "Chiron, old friend. I know this is not the circumstance in which we had planned to meet again, but please, you have to save him. If not for me, then do it for the favour you owe me from all those centuries ago. Do it, for he is half yours."

At these words, even Chiron looked stunned. Clary was too, perplexed but told him "please, you have to save him. You will save him. Please."

"yes" he said. I will, but we must get him to the infirmary now. "Magnus , Bane, I Chiron, director of Camp Half Blood, give you permission to enter camp." Magnus scooped Simon up onto Chiron's back with Alec's help and they sprinted back to the house, went through a set of double doors, and ended up in a plain, whitewashed room with cots and dressers on either side. "Lay him down on a bed" Chiron instructed and going over to Simon, started taking out what looked like dried herbs out of his saddlebag. He started applying ointments to Simon's injured shoulder and trickling Angel knows what down his throat, all while Clary held tightly onto his hand, refusing to let go and muttering words of encouragement and occasionally, a few curses under her breath. From time to time, Magnus also helped, until his magic gave out and he slumped on the chair beside Alec.

After a few minutes, Chiron turned towards them "His injuries are to grave to be healed by my remedies alone. We need an Apollo Camper. The best healer possible." "No Magnus, you will not be able to do it this time old friend. You barely have any energy left." Chiron added as Magnus started to talk.

"Okay, atleast tell me where to find this 'Apollo Camper'" Clary interjected.

"Chiron, hold my hand and think about who you want, very clearly." "But Magnus -" Alec started to protest. Magnus held out a hand "No Alec," he said gently. "let me do this one last thing. Let me do something good. For once." He said. Alec sat back, displeasure written clearly across his face, but did not protest further.

Magnus and Chiron held hands, closed their eyes and in a flash of blue light, two people appeared – One blond and muscular, the other pale and skinny, dressed all in black, just as Magnus passed out. Alec gave a cry of alarm and immediately scooped Magnus up and put him in one of the beds as well, worry lining his face. Although she should have been more considerate, Clary knew that if something wasn't done soon, her Parabatai, her best friend, might die. This was the only reason she cleared her throat loudly despite the fact that both of them were clearly in the middle of making out.


End file.
